The present disclosure is related to an image display control apparatus, an image display control method, and an image display control program that display backbone osteolytic metastasis regions which are present in a backbone with emphasis.
Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed in which regions of interest to an observer are emphasized and displayed, when three-dimensional images which are obtained by CT (Computed Tomography) apparatuses or MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatuses are displayed on a monitor (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-236910, 2006-109959, and PCT Japanese Publication No. 2007-526799).
Meanwhile, various techniques that indicate and detect diseases of the bone (particularly bone metastasis) have been proposed. The purpose of these techniques is to assist diagnosis of bone metastasis by physicians (by preventing metastasis from being overlooked etc.).
For example, a technique in which temporally separated images which have been obtained by a CT apparatus are aligned, and differences between the images are obtained to indicate diseases of bones (particularly, bone metastasis) is proposed in R. Sakamoto, et al., “Temporal subtraction system for detecting bone metastasis using LDDMM: preliminary study”, Int J CARS 9 (1), pp. S264-S265, 2014.
In addition, a technique in which classifiers which have learned bone metastasis regions of vertebrae by machine learning are employed to detect bone metastasis regions is proposed in M. Hammon, et al., “Automatic detection of lytic and blastic thoracolumbar spinal cord metastases on computed tomography”, European Radiology 23 (7), pp. 1862-1870, 2013.